


A Beautiful Stranger

by chibichocopaws



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vampire Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichocopaws/pseuds/chibichocopaws
Summary: Shiro is dared by his (unbearable) friends to break into the Marmora Estate, a mansion nestled at the edge of the city claimed to be abandoned. He doesn't expect to meet the owner of said Estate there, a beautiful stranger. A beautiful stranger willing to offer him far more than just some brownie points for his efforts.





	A Beautiful Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelicat2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/gifts).



> Happy Holidays to Angel! I hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> Per usual, not beta'd so my sincerest apologies for any mistakes or errors.
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to follow (or bother me) on twitter or tumblr: chibichocopaws (on both).
> 
> And, as always, comments and kudos are what fuel my quintessence.

The Marmora Estate was more of a mansion, nestled deeply behind a thick and dense wooded area outlaid at the edge of the small town. Little was known of its caretaker, or owner, or anyone who dwelled in the intricate Victorian styled building. Many even believed it was abandoned.

So many, in fact, that it had become a dare, above all dares, to break into the estate and stay there for an entire night. Rumors were spread that the building was long abandoned and now haunted by its owner, who supposedly sold his soul to the devil for wealth.

“How else would a single man be able to afford such a huge house!?” Romelle whispered conspiratorially to her friends.

“Inheritance?” Matt offered with a shrug. “I mean, all of that is besides the point. The point here is, who is going?”

All eyes fell on Shiro, and he wondered for the millionth time today why his friends kept pushing him into this situation. He gazed around the table before he sighed in exasperation.

“Don't be a scaredy cat.” Matt’s little sister piped in, leaning heavily on her brother’s shoulder to glare mischievously at Shiro.

“I'm not scared.” Shiro muttered. “I just don't think you're all in the right state of mind at the moment.”

“Then what's with the hesitation? I mean, sure, we're all a bit crazy, but if you're not scared, why won't you just say you'll do it?” Matt took a large bite of his apple and stared mischievously at Shiro. The two siblings looked like near twins in the moment, both glaring deviously at him.

Shiro sighed. “You're just not thinking it through entirely. What if you're wrong? What if someone does live there. You just want me to go and break into someone's house?” He chewed on his lip for a moment, fighting back the urge to admit his worry about death or being arrested. Clearly the first being on his highest list of things not to accomplish. “How would you feel if someone dared someone to break into your house?”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Nobody lives there.” 

“How can you be sure?” Shiro argued, cringing when his voice came out in a whine.

“There's been no record of anyone coming or going from that place.” Matt offered around a mouth full of apple chunks which distorted his words.

“And yet, the lawn and gardens are pristine?” Shiro asked with a frown.

“Are they?” Romelle piped in, curiosity was always vibrant with her.

“Nobody knows that Shiro. And even if they are it's probably just a groundskeeper.” Matt said after swallowing the apple chunks in his mouth.

Shiro groaned, and Pidge rolled her eyes at him once more. “Fine, don't do it, but everyone will make fun of you for being a pussy.” She bit out in a mocking tone, crossing her arms and staring at Shiro like a petulant child. Shiro frowned. He supposed she basically was a petulant child.

“Fine.” He finally muttered. “How will you know I even went though, none of you are offering to join me.”

Matt chuckled, “If there's one thing I know about you Shiro, it's that you never back down from a challenge.” He paused to cup his chin in thought, “Buuuut,” He drawled, “You can prove you went by taking something out of the house and bringing it back to us.”

Shiro glared. “Ok, buy something at the antique shop. Got it.” He challenged with a raised eyebrow. Matt glared back at him. “The only way you'll know for certain if I went, is if you, or someone else,” he let his gaze traverse the table, “comes with me.”

“Your courage is the test. Not ours.” Pidge said simply, like it was the most obvious statement to have been made.

Shiro balked at her, completely speechless. Since when and why was his courage being tested. He had never signed up for this, instead being pressured into it by his friends. He glared at all of them, some friends he had.

“Look Shiro,” Matt began, his face growing soft, “I trust you not to lie. If you say you went, you went. I'll believe you.” He paused, as if using the silence to gain some dramatic effect for his theatrics, “But, if you don't want to do it. I guess we will understand.” He shrugged and pouted. “Nobody will call you a pussy for not going.”

“I will.” Pidge said with a smirk.

Matt glanced at her briefly then shrugged again, “Pidge will, but nobody else.” 

Shiro slouched in his chair and sighed, lolling his head back to gaze at the blue sky above them. “Fine. Whatever. I'll go to the stupid estate.” He finally grumbled. He heard the smack of a high five between the siblings across the table from him and groaned.

\--------

It was ten at night when his phone shrieked in his back pocket. He frowned at the offensive noise and accepted the call. “What Matt?” He grumbled into the phone.

There was a distorted chuckle, broken by the lack of strong signal in the woods he was currently traversing. “Where are you?”

“In the middle of nowhere doing something really stupid.” Shiro supplied vaguely, frowning when static garbled through the receiver.

“Call-” static. “If you-” static. “Just-” static. “careful.” The phone beeped twice before it notified him the call had dropped.

Great. Wonderful. Just what he needed. To be trapped in the woods, completely lost, with no signal. He contemplated chucking his phone against a nearby tree, but quickly thought better of it and pocketed the device instead.

When Shiro had finally broke through the dense forest into a well maintained lawn, nearly an hour had passed. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he observed a large hill leading up to a massive house on its crest. The mansion resembled more closely to a castle found in a story book. Large pointed peaks on either side, steep sloped glossy roofs, and large paned windows. The entire building appeared to be black with faint purple glowing bulbs aligning a small pathway leading from a winding driveway to the double front doors.

A single light, red in hue, glowed from the inside of the building on the second floor. 

Shiro took a deep breath, exhaling slowing as he contemplated turning around to make another hour trek back through the woods.

He leaned on a tree, obscuring himself in shadow as best as he could to observe the house. 

There was no movement on the inside or outside, and the area was oddly quiet, not even a single cricket, which had chirped abundantly in the woods, made any noise in the stillness of the night.

Shiro checked his phone briefly, wondering if he should call Matt and inform him the lawn was, in fact, well maintained, and there was a light on in the house. He quickly thought of a better idea, accessing his camera on the device to snap a quick photo, but when he went to send the image, he discovered, even in the clearing, he had no cell reception. 

Shaking his nerves off with a roll of his shoulders, Shiro advanced through the lawn, up the hill and to the front door.

The heavy wood was carved with intricate symbols that were tinted a deep purple, shining brightly in the glow of the small purple stakes of lights on the pathway.

Shiro searched for a doorbell, but found none and frowned. Slowly he reached for the wrought iron knocker, it felt heavy in his hand as he lifted it and dropped it three times.

The area seemed suddenly even quieter, a thickness settled over his skin as nerves raked his body.

The sharp scrape of the door falling open suddenly in the stillness, had Shiro taking a step back and turning slightly, ready to bolt. Yet, when the door opened wide to reveal a handsome young man, Shiro found himself speechless.

The man glanced at Shiro with boredom before he cocked his head slightly to peer around the yard, as if searching for more individuals.

“Can I help you?” His voice was smooth like dripping honey, and Shiro found his heart stuttering in his chest when the man returned his gaze to him. 

“I…. Uhm….” Shiro stuttered out with uneasy breaths. He held up his cell phone and shook it at the man. “I was wondering if I could use your phone?” He managed to croak out.

The man looked to his right briefly, turning his head to the side slightly as if to listen for something in his house, before his gaze returned to Shiro’s. 

“It looks like you already have access to a phone.” He said smoothly.

Shiro blushed, of course he would look like an idiot, waving his cell phone at the stranger while simultaneously asking to use his phone.

“I have no service.” Shiro muttered with an embarrassed grunt, rubbing at his neck sheepishly.

The stranger hummed in thought, a frown crested his lips, and Shiro found himself drawn to stare at the downwards curve of the soft tender pink flesh.

“Why are you here?” He asked, breaking a long silence that Shiro hadn't realized had fell upon them while he was staring lustfully at those lips.

“I got lost.” He lied, cringing when he realized how quickly he had blurted the words. Matt was right, he was a horrible liar, which is why he normally just defaulted to telling the truth.

There was no point in trying to trick someone if he rarely found himself to be convincing. 

The frown on the stranger deepened, his head tilted forward slightly, allowing his dark bangs to shadow his eyes.

Shiro sighed and dropped his hand to his side, finally realizing he was still holding up his phone to the stranger. 

“I'm sorry.” He muttered, feeling mortified with himself. “The truth is, my friends dared me to come up here.” He let out an exasperated moan. “It sounds so lame. I'm so stupid. I don't know what I was thinking. I knew it was a bad idea, but I still let them convince me otherwise.” He trailed off, his gaze falling to the pathway below him.

“What's your name?” The stranger asked, as if Shiro hadn't just confessed to trying to break into this man’s house.

“Shiro.” He replied quickly before panic set in. “Please don't call the cops on me. I promise it was just harmless fun. Kids games. I swear.” He sighed, searching the shadows where the man's eyes were hidden. “I should have known better, I know.”

“Keith.” The man replied, and Shiro stuttered out nonsense. “My name is Keith.” He paused, lifting his head slightly. The purple glow of the pathway lights illuminated his eyes, they sparkled like galaxies, and Shiro’s breath caught. “You can use my phone Shiro.” He said after a brief silence fell between them.

“I… uhm… don't really need to use your phone.” Shiro admitted with a cringe. “I'm sorry I tried to trick you. I don't know what I was thinking. Damn, you're beautiful.”

A slight grin fell on Keith’s face, and his eyes sparkled with mirth. “Thank you.” He replied simply.

The phrase only confused Shiro. “You're thanking me for lying to you?” He asked, completely oblivious of his entire statement.

Keith chuckled lightly, it was a rich sound that rolled from his throat and set Shiro’s hair to prickle against his skin as goose bumps formed on his arms. “You said the last part out loud.” Keith finally informed him, raising a delicate eyebrow up in amusement.

“I said wha….” Shiro’s breath caught. “I'm so sorry.” He muttered, feeling his face engulf in heat. 

Keith cocked his head to the side more, lifting up one corner of his lips to form a toothless smile. “Would you like to come in Shiro?” He purred out, rolling his name from his lips like it was something pleasurable to speak.

“I couldn't.” Shiro bit his lip briefly before popping the flesh from between his teeth. “I don't want to be a burden. I can just leave.” But Shiro just stood there, hoping Keith rebutted.

The man simply shrugged a single shoulder. “Suit yourself hot stuff, but if you change your mind, feel free to let yourself in.” His eyes darted to forest behind Shiro. “Don't get lost.”

Shiro’s eyes widened at the comment before he stuttered. “H-h-hot stuff?”

Keith hummed and grinned again. “It's been some time since I've had a guest. I would love some company.” He leaned against the heavy door frame, his posture relaxing and inviting.

Shiro swallowed the lump in his throat, peaking past Keith into the dimly lit house, just barely making out a large foyer with a gigantic stairwell centered in the room.

“Don't make me beg.” Keith added, his tone dripping in playfulness and frustration swirled together in the sweet sound of his voice. 

Shiro inhaled a shaky breath. “Ok.” He said with a nod, only entering the house when Keith gestured him to do so with a waving hand.

The door fell shut loudly behind him, startling Shiro from his observations of the rather barren foyer, he spun quickly to face Keith again.

“So what do you get from completing this dare?” Keith asked in bemusement.

Shiro shrugged, eyes observing the two purple crystal lights next to the double doors behind Keith.

“Brownie points?” He replied with a cringe and a shrug.

“Wow. Amazing.” Keith deadpanned, not even attempting to display any form of amusement by his statement.

Shiro laughed. “Yeah, I did mention that it was stupid right?”

Keith grinned and approached the other man, stalking towards him like he was prey. The hungry look in his eyes sent chills up Shiro’s spine. He was surprised when Keith simply walked by him.

“Phone is on the table over there. Would you like something to drink or eat?”

Shiro cleared his throat, finding it difficult to speak when he suddenly felt like a piece of candy laying unwrapped in front of a greedy sugar obsessed child.

“I'm ok.” He finally said, releasing a shaky breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. “I really don't need to use the phone.” He added, almost as an afterthought as he turned, letting his eyes travel Keith’s back and landing on the soft curve of his ass clad in tight black leather slacks. “So hot.”

“You said that out loud too.” Keith chuckled, turning to face Shiro again.

“Uh…” Shiro could feel his face growing hot with a blush once more.

“How about,” Keith began as he approached Shiro, tapping gently on the zipper of his leather jacket before trailing his finger across Shiro’s chest, “I give you a better reward than brownie points?” 

Shiro’s breath caught in his throat again, his tongue twisted in his mouth, which gaped like a fish gasping for water. “What did you have in mind?”

Keith leaned in closely, going on his tiptoes to whisper into Shiro’s ear, “Follow me, and I'll show you.” Keith pivoted, and slowly ascended the stairs, peeking behind him only once with a playful look in his eyes before he disappeared behind the wall of the hallway to the right.

Shiro let his eyes fall shut, attempting to center and ground himself. Allowing himself a moment to let way to the opportunity of his brain offering him some sort of hesitation or retaliation. No words of discouragement filtered through his mind.

A beautiful stranger had allowed Shiro into his house, and was now offering…. No Shiro couldn't allow himself to assume what the man was offering until he knew for sure. He bit his bottom lip and opened his eyes again.

He ascended the stairs, taking a right down the long hallway. A single door was open at the end, red light spilling on the floor in front of it 

Shiro blew out a puff of air, long and drawn out. He could do this. He let his legs lead him to the door and choked on a moan at the vision he saw.

Keith was naked on a large wooden bed with deep red blankets, contrasting the pale color of his skin as if he were surrounded by pools of blood. His ass was in the air, knees and chest holding his weight, while two fingers pumped inside of him. 

“I want you to fuck me.” Keith whispered in a breathy voice, his lusty gaze falling on where Shiro stood, frozen in the doorway. A grin slipped on his lips before he closed his eyes, a contented sigh escaping his mouth as he continued to push his fingers in out of himself, meeting each push with a backwards thrust of his hips. “I think that's a better prize than some stupid brownie points.”

“I… uh… fuck.” Shiro stuttered out, feeling a flush fall across his body while a warmth pooled in his stomach and an erection grew in his pants.

Keith chuckled, opening his eyes and gazing at Shiro longingly. “That is the point.” He spread his legs a little wider, shaking his hips slightly and raising his ass higher in the air. “Come fuck me, Shiro.”

Shiro swallowed and tried to blink himself back to reality, but with every blink, the vision before him remained. Keith let out a low moan as he pushed a third finger into himself. Shiro watched as his other hand snuck below, fondling his balls for a moment before wrapping firmly around his dangling cock.

“Keith….” He whispered, receiving a moan from the man sprawled on the bed.

“Mm, say my name again like that.” He demanded, but Shiro remained quiet, eyes wide at the spectacle before him. Keith frowned briefly before he began to pump his cock, losing himself in his own ministrations. “Shiroo…” he cooed, beckoning him over with his pleading tone. 

Shiro’s stomach twitched with desire before he muttered, “Fuck it,” and rushed forward towards the bed, throwing caution to wind. Keith did have a point after all, this was a much better prize than some stupid kudos from his friends. He roughly grabbed Keith’s hips, shuddering when he found his fingers wrapped halfway around the petite waste, and met to barely touch tips in the middle of Keith’s stomach.

Keith must have noticed too, because he moaned at the contact. “Mm, you're so big.” His voice was breathy. “I bet your cock is huge too.” He pushed his ass backwards, grinding against Shiro’s pants after quickly slipping his fingers from his pulsing hole.

Shiro bit back a moan at the friction, but met the grind halfway regardless.

“Fuck me Shiro.” Keith moaned, flipping his head to moan into the fabric of the bed as his newly freed hand gripped futilely at the red silk.

“C-condom?” Shiro stuttered out, gripping tighter on Keith’s waist.

“I'm clean.” Keith replied, pushing back against him, feeling the outline of Shiro’s cock rub between his ass cheeks.

“I would…” Shiro moaned, gripping tighter and stilling Keith’s movements so he could get a grip on his thoughts and words. “I would feel better if we used one.”

Keith stilled his motions, stopped the fighting, and abruptly and sharply pulled away from him. He sat up, his long arched back facing Shiro as he hunched forward. “I promise, I'm clean.”

Shiro bit his lip, contemplating how horrible of an idea this was. “I just-”

“I don't have any. I don't get many visitors.” Keith interrupted, lifting his head and tilting it slightly to look over his shoulder at Shiro. “Is it really such a deal breaker?” He looked so sullen, Shiro’s heart clenched. “I just want to feel you. I just want you to fill me.” His eyes searched Shiro’s longingly before he held up a small tube of lube. “I have this.” He offered with a shrug.

Shiro shivered at his words before he once again threw caution to the wind and grabbed the tube. He quickly unbuttoned his jeans, dropping them to the floor, kicking off his boots and stepping out of the pants. He lubed himself up generously, completely focused on the task at hand, missing the devious grin Keith had plastered on his face.

Keith squawked when he was lifted from his position and thrown onto his back. Shiro easily maneuvered the smaller man's legs to rest on his shoulders, lifting his hips slightly before pushing into him in one fell swoop.

Keith screamed a moan, before his nails found solace in Shiro’s biceps.

Shiro moaned loudly, shuddering as Keith throbbed around him.

“Fuck.” Keith gritted out, eyes staring up at Shiro with so much lust, the larger man thought he would burst any moment.

“You are so beautiful.” He muttered, rolling his hips and slapping into Keith.

“Yes!” Keith bellowed out, loosening his grip on Shiro’s biceps and encircling his waist to pull him in deeper.

“Mmm.” Shiro hummed his approval as those nails dug into him like claws. He bit his lip then. At this rate he wouldn't even last long. He didn't want to leave a bad impression on this beautiful stranger who had invited him into his bed like they had done this before.

“Fuck me.” Keith demanded.

And Shiro couldn't refuse him. Rolling his hips into Keith’s at a slow and steady pace, rocking with force enough to have Keith keening, but not harsh enough to harm him.

At least that's what Shiro thought until Keith was pleading, “Harder.” In a breathy whisper. “Faster.” A gasp. “Deeper.”

Shiro shuddered at his husky tone, shifting his position by moving his hands to rest on either side of Keith’s head and leaning forward. He was momentarily impressed with Keith’s flexibility, nearly being folded in half, until he saw the man throw his head back in a loud moan.

Yet, something seemed odd about it, as Shiro pounded mercilessly into him, sweat began to drip from his temples at the exertion as he stated at Keith, unable to pinpoint what seemed so off.

“Fffff-” Keith started, bringing Shiro’s attention to where his teeth found his lips, “-uuuck, yes.” That's when it hit him. His canines were large. Larger than most people’s. Pointy even.

Shiro wanted to still, he wanted to feel some sense of weariness at them, but as he thrusted into Keith and watched the man fall apart below him, his body seemed to disconnect from his brain.

“Harder!” Keith whined, head thrown back in pure bliss. “Fuck me harder Shiro!” He begged, using his heels to pull Shiro into him deeper.

Keith let his hands travel as Shiro rutted into him mercilessly, until they gripped at the back of Shiro’s neck and pulled him closer.

Shiro could feel hot breath on his neck, and the heavy gasps of breath following each exhale. “Yes. Don't stop.” Keith pleaded, “Fuck me, Shiro. Yes.”

Hot lips descended on his neck, and Shiro moaned, hips stuttering slightly as he tried to stave off his release.

Sharp nails dug into his back as Keith shouted through his own climax. The muscles clenching around Shiro sent him over the edge a moment after Keith. Then he felt them. Those sharp canines sinking into his flesh. A flurry of fire burned from their puncture, followed but tingles of pleasure that flowed through his veins like butterflies sprinkling magic in their wake.

His vision grew dark and his skin grew numb before all seemed to cease to exist, even himself, leaving an empty void in its wake.

There was a sliver of light blinding him suddenly, startling him from the warmth of nothingness he had been burrowed in.

Shiro frowned, rubbing at his eyes and rolling over onto his back. His body ached, every muscle shuddered under the strain of the simple action. He blinked until his vision became clear, and he observed the room, memories of his passion fueled night filling his mind.

“Keith.” He murmured, his voice cracking with lack of use in his sleep.

He heard a deep hum from a dark corner of the room before lazily lolling his head in the direction of the sound.

“You…” He said, barely seeing the outline of the man sitting on a chair in the darkness.

Keith chuckled. “I'm sorry.” He said, though his tone hadn't seemed very remorseful. “You fucked me so good, I didn't want to let you go.”

Shiro frowned, confusion settling through the fog of his mind until the memory of fangs piercing his skin slipped through the haze.

“Will you be mine?” Keith asked, standing and approaching him. He smiled then, long fangs shining brightly. “Or would you rather keep your brownie points?” Keith’s eyes traveled Shiro’s naked form like a starving man staring at a juicy steak.

Shiro only whimpered.

“You can have me as your trophy anytime.” Keith offered, climbing onto the bed seductively, “As long as you promise to fuck me that good each time.” 

“I…” Shiro exhaled a soft long sigh, completely distracted by the pools of blue liquid that seemed to make up Keith’s eyes. 

“Please?” Keith asked, long dark lashes fluttering. He threw a leg over Shiro’s waist and settled his weight on his thighs. “You're so perfect.”

“You're so beautiful.” Shiro gasped out, his voice sounding foreign and desperate even to his own ears.

“Just,” Keith placed a soft kiss upon his lips, “say,” another on his jaw, “yes.” His lips danced across the aching injured flesh of his neck.

Shiro whined out a moan as Keith’s tongue tickled the punctures, lapping at the scarring flesh. “Yes.” His voice shook with need, before a loud moan fell from his lips when Keith bit into him again.

Shiro realized in that moment, as fire flooded through him, followed by tingling pleasure and then emptiness, that this was something he could begin to crave. This feeling of euphoria, was questionable to being better than sex. ‘Not better than sex with Keith.’ His brain supplied through the darkness. He agreed.

“Keith… I am yours.” He whispered, gripping onto the man’s hair before the nothingness engulfed him entirely once more.


End file.
